Secret Shop
.]] '''Secret Shops' (秘密の店) appear in most games in the Fire Emblem series, they are hidden in a few chapters which sell rare weapons and items such as promotional items, or stat boosters. However, these shops are hard to find and are well hidden. You need a Member Card to enter them and you must stand on the square they are hidden on. These shops do not appear on the map and they look like ordinary squares unless you step on them with a character holding the member card. Sometimes only certain characters (like Marth) can enter them. These shops sell a limited amount of a certain item. To get to the shop, you normally have to recruit a rogue/thief with the card (e.g., Rennac). Then find a spot that looks funny, maybe a corner with an enemy next to it or a single spot blocked from view. The shopkeeper is Anna. Secret Shops Per Game ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Chapter 17 '''Location:' Space covered by door directly north of throne. Chapter 21 Location: Far northeast of map, on a single forest tile surrounded by mountains. Chapter 23 Location: Space covered by the door directly north of the throne. Chapter 24 Location: Far southwest, on the single plains tile surrounded by mountains. ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Book 1 Chapter 14 '''Location:' Space covered by door directly north of the throne. Chapter 17 Location: Far southwest of map, single hill surrounded by mountains. Chapter 19 Location: Far southwest of map, single plain surrounded by mountains. Book 2 Chapter 5 Location: Far northwest, 1 up and 4 right from the single house. Chapter 11 Location: Very top of map, lone bones slightly to the east. Chapter 13 Location: Far southwest, center of patch of non-snowy ground. Chapter 14 Location: Small crack at frozen lake towards northwest. Requires Warp Staff to reach. Chapter 18 Location: Isolated lake toward far northeast, at lone rocks in water. Chapter 21 (Final Chapter-1) Location: Directly above left item shop, towards far northeast. ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Chapter 24 '''Location:' Northeast corner, requires Warp Staff to reach. ''Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Chapter 16 '''Location:' Very top left of map, where Zealot starts. Chapter 21 Location: Far right, single grass tile surrounded by mountains. ''Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Chapter 19 Eliwood/20 Hector '''Location:' Southeast, where Matthew starts (Eliwood Mode). Location: Northwest where Matthew starts (Hector Mode) Chapter 21 Eliwood/22 Hector Location: Top left, where Matthew is. Chapter 23 Eliwood A/24 Hector A Location: Chapter 23 Eliwood B/24 Hector B Location: Chapter 29 Eliwood/31 Hector Location: Chapter 30 Eliwood/32 Hector Location: ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Chapter 14 '''Location:' Chapter 19 Location: Creature Campaign: Grado Keep Location: Creature Campaign: Jehanna Hall Location: Creature Campaign: Rausten Court Location: ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Chapter X Chapter X Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Chapter X Chapter X Trivia *In ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, the first person to hint at Secret Shops is Jake, in an optional conversation with Marth. This may be due to the fact that Anna runs the Secret Shops in the game.